school Dance and threat
by Dalexfan1
Summary: The gang decide that they've earned a break and plan to try going to the spring dance again. Mean while Dan follows the trail of hawk images being left around town, but is shocked by what he finds. Note: Erica is a little less stuck up in this story.


**Erica's**

**POV**

I walked down the hall with Sarah "This dance is the social event of the school season. If we don't show, it's going to look pretty suspicious." Sarah rolled "And you really think Ethan's going to see it that way?" she asked I shrugged and smiled "He might, if he knows that he has a date." Sarah froze "You mean me? Erica, I told you before, we're just friends! That's it. Just friends." She was lying and I knew it. I scuffed "Friends can still dance together." " "Well… I don't have anything to wear." I smiled "don't worry do you still have your mony from babysitting." Sarah looked at me sternly "Erica That's only for emergencies." "This IS an emergency. A fashion emergency." I stated that wore her down I grabbed my friends arm. "Let's go." I said pulling her away.

* * *

**Dan's**

**POV**

I stood out side a store staring at a white tux in a prom display. Personally I thought it made the mannequin, look like a waiter on a cruise, but hey, whatever floats your boat. I turned to walk away but noticed a hawk along with some strange symbols spray painted on a well. As an alian I went for a closer look. As I looked at the picture I flashed back to me flying around New York. pulling out the disk my father had given me. which I now wear around my neck and the symbols on it were similar to those tattooed onto the wall. I flashes back to a earlier memory when Sarah, Benny, Ethan and me recovered the disk.

"_It's gotta do something." I said "Maybe it's like an instruction manual. You know. A guide to how we're suppose to beat Jessie." Ethan suggested Benny inspected it and passed it on to Sarah who looked at it and passed it on to Erica. Why don't you hold it for safe keeping Dan?" she said putting the disk around my neck like a medal she added. "Besides, it looks good on you."_

I was knocked out of my flash back by a man who knocked into me. "Watch it!" "sorry." I tucked the disk back into my shirt, took one more look at the picture and walked away.

* * *

**Erica's **

**POV**

Sarah and I entered the cafe and headed into the living room sitting down across from Ethan, Benny and Rory. Well, we're never going to be allowed in *that* store again. I said annoyed Sarah sat next to me "Erica I said I was sorry. It's just that saleswoman totally bugged me." I put the shopping bag down. "Okay, but did you have to climb on top of the counter and scream "Animals are people too" at the top of your lungs?" Ethan and Benny laughed "Who? Wha…? Did you really do that?"Benny asked Sarah looked embarrassed. "Okay, so I kinda got carried away." I nodded "yeah right out of the store." Sarah told them about the animal company Benny shrugged "So what's wrong with that? A little lipstick never hurt anybody." Sarah looked at the nerd "Unless they stick it in your eye." "ouch." Benny said not careing "They stick it in your eye? Rory asked confused. Sarah suggested we do something. "No Sarah, that's not such a good idea. We have enough battles on our hands at is it. If we start an assult every time we want to be heros, the undead are going to find us in about… Hmm… Benny and Ethan stared at there watches "every ten seconds." They said togeather. "So we're just suppose to sit back and let all of this happen?" my friend asked in disbelief. Ethan suggested she could wright an angry letter. "maybe I will." she huffed got up and left. "see what you did." Benny said Ethan was clueless and I let him have it.

"You know it was hard enough for me to even get her near a make up counter. The least you could do is be a little understanding." I said "Yeah dude." Benny said "about what?" Ethan asked "Duh! About the school dance." I said Ethan was still confused. "How was any of this about the school dance?" I rolled my eyes. "That's why we went shopping in the first place - to get Hannah and her something to wear to the dance so we could all go together. You know. Dan and me, You and Sarah" Benny looked at Ethan "Ooh...Ethan! Shame, shame, shame on you man." The nerd said smiling. "Sarah and me? Like a date?" Ethan asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Ethan shook his head "Nothing! Erica, its just this town is filled with Vampires, Demons and ghosts. excuse me for not thinking about something as normal as a school dance." Benny looked at me "yeah babe." I ignored the nerd. "maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to take a break once and a while." I stated Benny turned to Ethan "You're so inconsiderate dude." Rory looked at all of us "This is interesting. I have no idea what you guys are talking about."


End file.
